Je t'aime
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: "Je t'aime"susurró ella. Charlie no sabía que ella hablaba francés pero sonrió ante la naturalidad con la que lo había dicho, como si hablara igual que siempre, como si esas palabras le provinieran de su parte más secreta, más guardada, más real…Silena/B


**Disclaimer: **Personajes del señor escriba (dios) Rick Riordan. Lo primero de Vanessa Paradise.

**Playlist: **L'incendie –Vanessa Paradise

**Fandom: **Percy Jackson & the Olympians

**Pareja: **Beauregard /Beckendorf

**Número de palabras: **631 (Viñeta)

**Advertencias/Rating: **Spoilers sugeridos de The Last Olympian, o sea no está explícito, pero te lo podrías imaginar (?). Un spoiler no spoiler de The Lost Hero, o sea no es spoiler, pero que ahora parece algo estúpido y cuando leas ese hermoso libro, entenderás mejor. Y un poco de fluff, creo que me pasé. [K+]

**Nota: **Para la señorita hija del hombre que odio y me odia, Melissa. ¡Feliz lo que sea, ya que ya no es Navidad! Cupcake, eres una persona tan especial, que las estupideces que diga aquí no tendrían sentido (¿lo ves?, no lo tienen). Nada, te quiero y espero que te guste esta cosa. :D

* * *

**Je t'aime**

_Uno dice que está listo a morir por el otro, el otro también _

—¿Qué piensas? —susurra Charlie al oído de Silena y los pelitos de su cuello se erizan al sentir su aliento cálido.

—En ti —responde, se muerde el labio inferior y lo mira. Le encanta. Le fascina. Es ese chico que pensaste que no encontrarías en el campamento. Es la clase de chico que debió usar sólo para romperle el corazón, pero…_se enamoró. _Claro que creía en el amor, es hija de Afrodita, pero no pensó que _le _sucedería, no con esa facilidad.

Él se acerca y roza sus labios con los de ella, como una caricia a un bebé. Busca su mano y enlaza sus dedos con los suyos. Sus corazones laten apresurados.

—Iba a decirte que te amaba —suspira y aprieta con más fuerza su mano, él la mira confundido, probablemente pensando que ya no lo quiere —, pero la verdad no sé qué tanto significa eso en el mundo de los semidioses, o viniendo de una hija de Afrodita, no sé si para nosotros _amar _es a los demás _comer, _si es algo que se nos da con tanta naturalidad que no significa nada…— ¿por qué se complicaba tanto? Muchas veces antes le había dicho que lo amaba y había sido tan sencillo, un simple abrir la boca, sentir las palabras y decirlas—. Lo estuve pensando y sí, ciertamente te amo, Charlie, sería una total estupidez decir que no lo hago —la cara de Beckendorf seguía crispada, Silena sentía incluso que trataba de soltarse de su agarre y quería pedirle que le devolviera todas las horas y besos que le había regalado —. Charlie…—agregó en un tono más quedo, como a punto de llorar, apretó más la mano áspera, jadeó un poco, cerró los ojos y finalmente los abrió y no habló hasta que él la estuviese viendo fijamente —…lo que quiero decir, es que hago más que amarte. Charlie, yo daría mi vida por ti.

Beckendorf se quedó helado. Ahora era él quien aferraba la mano de Silena con más fuerza —tal vez más de la necesaria—, sentía el toque de seda de esa chica que le encantaba y la miraba directamente a los ojos azules.

—Silena… —sonrió —. Creo que cualquier palabra que yo diga es estúpida después de lo que tú acabas de decir… aún así hablaré, porque soy torpe y no sé cuando callarme —Silena soltó una risita—. Te amo, eso ya está claro. Y lo creas o no, ya muchas veces me he planteado el hecho de que Kronos traiga su ejército al campamento y que tu vida esté en peligro… y siempre he sabido que moriría por ti, que me sometería a cualquier peligro, que me adentraría en la más oscura mazmorra por rescatarte, que me ahogaría en el mar si me dijeran que tú estás en el fondo, haría cualquier cosa, la más estúpida y la más valiente, sólo por ti. Nunca pensé… —se quedó callado pensando que iba a sonar estúpido, que odiaba parecer (ser) poca cosa para ella —… bueno, nunca pensé que alguien como _tú _se fijaría en mí. Eres tan hermosa…

Silena lo miraba a los ojos y veía las estrellas reflejarse en ellos. Seguía acariciando la mano áspera y escuchaba cada palabra, sabía que no mentía, tenía una especie de habilidad para saber cuando la gente mentía tratándose de amor y Charlie nunca le había mentido en ese tema. Siempre hablaba con el corazón palpitándole en la mano. Eso, tal vez, era una de las cosas que Silena más amaba de él.

—Je t'aime—susurró ella. Charlie no sabía que ella hablaba francés pero sonrió ante la naturalidad con la que lo había dicho, como si hablara igual que siempre, como si esas palabras le provinieran de su parte más secreta, más guardada, más real…

**

* * *

**

**Robin**-


End file.
